Keith Gets Bad News
by MarshmellowBobcat
Summary: The doctor's report doesn't look good for Keith. This is what I thought we were in for in S4. Note: Logan Lives. LoVe is solid. Originally posted on Archive of Our Own for "The Ones Where Logan Lives."


**Beginning Note: This one shot is originally part of "The Ones Where Logan Lives" collection on Archive of Our Own. Check it out! **

**Also, I'm still pretty new to posting on FFN so please excuse any hiccups. **

"Test results got delivered to Big Dick's, your billing address. I hope it's good news, Keith. I'll see you around."

With that, Clyde walks out Keith's office.

Sitting back in his chair, Keith blows out a breath.

_Some good news, on this, the day of his daughter's wedding._

But the joking thought doesn't keep his hands from shaking.

Breaking the seal on the envelope, he scans the results, then rests his forehead on the cool oak desk. And starts to sob.

He sits, eyes glazed over, until voices echo through the Mars Investigations office, tunneling through his crowded thoughts.

He hears the words, gleans the emotion behind them, but the meaning doesn't register.

"How could he miss our wedding?" _Angry._

"Veronica, calm down." _Soothing_.

"Logan, what if he's—" _Scared._

_Scared._

"Let's just open the door and see."

_Scared_.

The door swings open and Keith lifts his head to peer at his daughter and Logan.

_His beautiful daughter. Scared._

"Dad?" Veronica stands next to the desk and waves a hand in front of his face.

_Six months. 180 days. What's 180 days? _

"What's going on, old man?"

_Nothing. Nothing compared to the years, decades he thought he had left. _

"Veronica." Logan places a warning hand on her white-clad shoulder.

_She looks so beautiful in that dress. _

_She should wear dresses more often._

"Keith."

_Logan. _

_It's his job now. Pass the torch. Circle of life. There's probably a Cheap Trick song about it. _

"Keith, everything okay?"

Logan knows the answer already, it's in his voice. Written on his face. He's asking the question so Veronica can hear it.

And he's placed himself behind her, wrapped his arms around her, so he can catch her if she falls.

_His job now. _

_180 days. _

Keith glances down at the letter in front of him and Veronica snatches it before anyone can stop her.

Keith meets Logan's measured gaze and the comprehension there focuses him.

"No." Veronica is firm, unyielding.

_180 days. It's almost worse than a quick death. _

"No," she repeats, tossing the paper to the floor.

_180 days of denial. _

"Honey—"

"Stop. Don't."

_180 days of anger._

"We fight this. We see a specialist."

_180 days of bargaining._

"I've seen the best. This is it, honey."

"Daddy." Veronica's voice breaks on a sob.

_180 days of depression. _

Keith rises to go to her but Logan is already there, turning her in his arms, holding her closer, stroking her hair while she cries into his shoulder.

Keith pauses, just out of reach. _His job now._

Veronica pulls away, reaches out for Keith. And the windows explode.

_Heat. _

_Pain. _

_The smell of blood. _

Logan throws his body over Veronica, knocking her to the floor, and the world tilts as his fingers grasp Keith's pant leg, dragging him down with them.

"Stay down," Logan orders. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah." Keith drags himself by the elbows, belly scraping over glass, to where Logan lays on top of Veronica as he scans the room.

"Logan, get off of me."

Logan looks down. "Stay with your dad, okay?" The reverent hand he uses to brush her hair off her face has just the slightest tremor. "Just stay down."

Keith struggles up, leaning his back against the desk as Logan sits, shaking off some of the shrapnel, and walks on his knees to the window.

"Dad."

Logan did a good job shielding her, she doesn't have a scratch on her, the dress is still a pristine white.

_So beautiful. _

"Daddy."

Keith opens his arms and she crawls into them, sobbing.

_Maybe his job a little longer._

Holding her close, Keith looks over her head to Logan, who is staring out the window, face grim.

"Logan?"

Logan hesitates, giving Veronica a worried frown as she begins to quiet.

"What is it, son?" Keith prods.

"Our—" Logan takes a deep breath. "Our car blew up."

A moment of shocked silence, then Veronica's hiccuping breaths give way to crazed laughter.

"Veronica? Honey?" Keith pulls away to study her face.

Logan comes over to sit next to them, placing a worried hand on her back.

"'Midway 'round Figi,'" she gasps. "The cussing pizza boy."

Then she flings herself at Logan.

"Shhh. It's okay," he mutters as he rocks her. "We're okay."

Keith watches, heart clenched..._his job now..._and accepts.


End file.
